Baby dolls
Baby_dolls is the runner-up of Big Brother Toxic: Season 1. Biography Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - A few words to describe me could be, proficient, skilled, and admirable. What are you known for? - I'm known for my use of personal skills in specific events such as obbies & communicating with people. I try my best in competitive long-terms and game shows I participate in. I'm also admired for how I'm persuasive and fierce, while at the same time being kind and sweet. What are some of your biggest fears? - Some things I'm definetely scared of in the house are making friends that result in being backstabbed by them when I gave them my trust. Naturally, being first booted out the game as well. Who is your Big Brother Idol, and why? - As basic as I sound, Jessica Graf is quite the inspiration in my eyes. The way she protected not only herself, but her showmance. She was fierce and stood her boundaries when they were being tested by her housemates. She played an amazing game and deserves the recognition she gets. What would you bring into the house? - I can't give just one answer, there are many things I wish I could bring into the house. For example, I wish I could bring my phone because I can't live without it. I also would wish to bring my friends for the extra support I need. Are you excited? - Of course! I'm ecstatic to be in the house, audience be prepared for a houseguest you've never seen before, until now. Host Opinion Baby had the BEST social game of the season hands down. She was winning competitions constantly and was a member of the 7 Deadly Sins alliance and had individual relationships with people such as tommy, michael and skyiaar. She was nominated once beside Classic but after that speed bump she sort of blasted through the competition, eliminating threats and sadly losing a few alliance members during the time. At the final five, she secured her spot in the final four with the power of veto and chose to discard. baby made some interesting decisions when voting to evict, sparing Michael and Maya even though they were subsequently evicted. However, I think what costed baby the win was her aggressiveness. To some players, she was viewed as controlling and sort of power-hungry. For example, during the triple eviction she was the only one in the majority alliance that wanted to save Michael because Michael was beneficial to her game and her game only. I think baby could have easily won this season but it all came down to personal opinions and gameplay opinions of the jury. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 Competition History Note: 1 Baby didn't attend this session. Voting History HOH History Trivia *Baby is the first runner-up of Big Brother Toxic. *Baby and Axel are the only houseguests able to vote on their HOH weeks. *She is the first houseguest to ever win the final HOH. *Baby and Ocap won 3 Power of Vetos in season 1. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Ups